Vince,Mary, And Mello
by KiaXSanjay
Summary: Matt sees his best friend Leave, He dont Know what to do, he soon leaves Wammys and is Running his Own Car Shop. Mello Brings Fear to Many. Making Matt his Pet.
1. Chapter 1

' Vince, Mary, And Mello '  
>((I Do not own Death Note, Nor any of the characters in this story, well except for Vince, Mary and Leona who you will met later, im only putting this disclamer once, whcih is here, so yeah... My laptop is down..and I get board at my moms computer cause non of my Art Programs are on here so I type... there will be yaoi in here later so you ahve been warned, it will get Violant as well...so enjoy! *i just get board XD*<p>

**The day Mello had left, I thought I was going to die.**

**Things were even more silent the before.**

**I had a room all to myself right now.**

**I was lost, sitting on the side of the bed where Mello had forced me to stay.**

**He had tied my wrists to the bed frame, tightly.**

**I still stayed silent all throughout this all, looking at my hands that were bound together.**

**I sighed low, my mind racing with thoughts of Mello.**

**The rest of the day went on as well as the next.**

**No one seemed to notice that I was missing, still tied tightly to the bed frame.**

**I could not feel my hands, and I had not really cared.**

**I laid down a bit, my hands above my head a little.**

**Another day went by.**

**Still Know one new I was here.**

**I heard the other kids walk past the door, talking of Mello and I and how we had ran away.**

**'so they think i ran away huh? oh well i guess'**

**Another day went by**

**I heard the kids still talking about Mello.**

**I never bothered to attempt to should for Help.**

**Another Day Went By**

**Still no one walked in**

**My Stomach was Growling.**

**I Had not eaten in Several days.**

**I still just laid there.**

**Another Day went by**

**How Many days has it been already?**

**I don't know... a Week?**

**I'm not to sure**

**I still laid there not making a sound.**

**It was soon late at night, the next Day.**

**There was a sound outside of my room.**

**I did not think anyone would be walking in**

**But Someone Did.**

**The door opened as a male dressed in All white walked in.**

**A grin was on his face.**

**It was**

**Near.**

**"So you did not run off with Mello I see, instead you have been tied to this bed"**

**He said walking over to the bed where I lay**

**I simply looked up at him**

**I said Nothing as Normal**

**His Hands soon touched my hands**

**Thou I could not feel his hands.**

**I looked up at his hands a little.**

**He slowly undid the tight rope that was tied to the head board**

**Pulling to to sit up.**

**He untied the rest of the rope that laced my wrist together**

**Near Rubbed my wrists a little.**

**"Why Did you not Call for Help?"**

**Near asked me.**

**I said Nothing, did he not know I was a Mute?**

**My Goggles were knocked a bit on the side of my face.**

**It was cause of the Beating Mello had given me before he left.**

**I still had a black eye,**

**My noes was for sure still broken**

**And there was dried Blood on my and the sheets I was on.**

**Near looked at me still**

**"Lets go to the infirmary"**

**-**

**It took a bit to get down to the infirmary with the state I was in.**

**But we got there none the Less.**

**The people there were clearly surprised to see me**

**Just like everyone else, they thought I had ran away.**

**...with Mello...**

**I kind of wish I could of...**

**But he insisted on me staying here.**

**He said he had to do this alone**

**But no matter**

**They tended to my wounds like they did every time Mello beat me.**

**Then they let me go.**

**I did not know what to do, my mind was still in a Haze**

**But Near made me go to the Cafeteria**

**He wanted me to eat, or at lest get something in me**

**I did not feel like eating right now**

**Besides it was to hard to try to sneak food out of this place**

**So Near and I went back to His room.**

**It was rather quite, no one was awake at this time**

**We sat awake all Night in Nears room**

**I watched him play with his toys**

**We said nothing to each other the rest of the night**

**When Morning came around, things did not change**

**We both did not have class today, which was nice**

**But when it came to are Meal time.**

**Near forced me out to go get something to eat**

**At this point I did not bother to protest**

**I was hungry, and I ate.**

**The food today was not really all to grate, but I did not complain**

**After that, we went back to Nears room**

**I was glade of this, i did not want to go back to my room**

**It would just bring back to many memories**

**It seemed it was going to be another repeat of Last night**

**He just sat there playing with his toys**

**Thou, he spoke, he asked me a Question.**

**"So...how did you end up the way you were on the bed?"**

**He asked me, putting a block on the top of a tower he built**

**I looked at him,**

**I said nothing at all, as normal.**

**Near looked at Me, walking over to where it seemed he kept his paper.**

**he brought back a sheet of paper**

**"Write out what happened"**

**He told me, giving me the paper, as well as a pencil.**

**I looked at it, but I did,**

**My words formed a story.. a story that was like this**


	2. Chapter 2

' Vince,Mary, and Mello ' 

**-**

**"Matt, I'm Leaving now" Mello had said, I Looked up from the game I as playing, sitting on the end of my bed. I Frowned, writing on a sheet of paper that Mello keep near me, 'But you Cant' and i held it up to him. Mello read it and glared, "You cant tell me what to do dog" he said ripping the paper away. I looked at him a bit sad, I did not want Mello to leave me. He had his bags packed rather lazily as he started to walk for the door. I could not just sit here and let my best Friend leave like this could I? Well we may of Been more then just best Friends, Everyone at the Wammys could see that. I Jumped up from where I was, blocking the door way off. Mello glared at Me, "You cant prevent me from leaving" he said grabbing my shirt and pulling me out of the way. I grabbed on to him, holding his waist, I did not want to let him go, never. Thus scene I id not let him go, Mello had just swung his fist back catching me hard in the noes.**

**That's pry what Broke my Noes**

**. I stumbled back a bit, letting go of him, but i was not going to go down that easy. I cling to his leg where I only had gotten kicked in the face. "I'm Leaving Matt, and there is No stopping me" he said angered. Grabbing my shirt and forcing me to my feet, where I only had gotten slapped hard across the face, "you got that!" he said. but I gave no response as I had only gotten slapped hard again in the face. "Answer me!" He shouted, but i said nothing.I pulled Mello into a bit of a forced hug, where it clearly just angered him more. He kneed me between the legs and punched me hard in the face again. I fall back on my Bed where Mello had hit me, only to have the blond climb on top of Me, hitting my face Many times. My goggles getting hit as they were forced off my eyes, to the side of my face. My noes bleed a bit. He punched my face again and again, splitting my lip a bit. It still did not cause him to stop, it cause him to just punch me harder, and harder. Blood soon stained the sheets around me. I did not fight Mello back, but he sure was willing to beat me. The beating lasted a long time, until he soon gave up getting tired. grabbing some ruff rope he had stolen from the yard. He grabbed my wrists a bit, tying them tightly hurt bad, at how tight they were tired, thus tying them tightly to the bed frame,"We will Met again I will promise you that...Mail" Mello said to me, Pressing hip lips to mine, are first Kiss. With that, he left Me tied to the frame. I could only watch as he walked out the door on me.**

**-**

**I wrote most of it down for Near, not all of thou.**

**It was just enough so Near new what happened**

**He read the paper, looking over my Elegant Hand writing.**

**He set the paper down,**

**"I see"**

**He said low, looking back at me.**

**"Why wont you talk?"**

**Was the next thing he said.**

**"I know you cant be really a Mute"**

**He was right, I was not really a Mute**

**I simply chose not to talk**

**He handed me another sheet of Paper,**

**"Tell me why you wont talk?"**

**I did, I wrote down 2 simple words**

**'Words Harm'**

**Near read it, with a frown,**

**"Not All words can Harm you No"**

**He said to me,**

**I new this, but most were harmful**

**I just stayed there silently, not saying a word**

**-**

**?**

**He made me go to sleep in his Bed**

**It was rather odd, but i ended up passing out.**

**-**

**Morning soon came around, and I was awoken by Near.**

**"Come on, we got Classes today"**

**He said to Me after shaking my shoulder a bit.**

**I got up, not wanting to but did.**

**Near was kind enough to go into my room and get me clothing.**

**He did not have a good taste in my style but it was OK**

**My normal stripes and stuff.**

**I put the clothing on**

**We walked together down the Hall,**

**are first stop would be the cafeteria**

**-**

**Breakfast was silent,**

**Many kids were talking, pointing at me**

**Clear they were surprised to see me alive.**

**Well, here at lest.**

**They all had thought I ran away**

**...**

**With Mello.**

**-**

**Days went by**

**The same things happening just about every day.**

**It was rather boring.**

**Without Mello Here.**

**-**

**I no longer would get beat up**

**I no longer was in the Infirmary**

**I no longer new what to do**

**-**

**Near tyred to make things better**

**But it was never enough**

**It was not until that one day,**

**He changed everything**

**Everything that I thought**

**Was sane of him.**

**-**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Vince,Mary and Mello ~ 

****

**As The days and years went by, I had helped Near out with Many things. Roger had ended up getting me a laptop. It was rather old, but it worked with what I had to do on it. When the kids were outside, Near and I would stay inside, in his room. I would hack into the Wammys Wifi thing so i could get access to the Internet. We would look at this case, they called the Kira case of something like that. It was rather interesting. Near said the Kira was bad, but to me, I thought Kira was good. Kira was the only one that I thought of, as a God. Near and I would stay up late, working on trying to find out who might be Kira, but we never got all that far, from just using the Public sources. It was not until we found out I could hack past the fire walls, and find the Task forces Information over in Japan, that we had got a better lead. Thou all of that was ended short when I decided to leave the Wammys. It was February 1st, 2007, I just had turned 17 when I left. I was not sure where to go, But the case I had heard of Over In LA, sparked My interests, so my first destination, was to head to California.**

**-**

**It was a ways of a trip. I found it rather boring to be honest.**

**When I arrived in LA, I looked around for a place I could stay at. I wanted something that was not to big, and something that I could be able to afford. Thou, where would I get the money for it all? I did not want to get off on a bad note right away with stealing anything, but I needed money. I walked around a bit in hopes to find some money so I could get a place at a Motel or something. I found this old car dealer shop. There was only one man working there. he had dark tan overhauls on, He was covered in grease making his light brown hair look almost black. I started to walk over by him, My backpack was slung over my shoulder. The male looked up at me with a grin, he was missing several teeth.**

**-**

**"Hello Mate, How can I help you?" He asked me whipping his greasy hands off on a rag.I looked at him, then Pointed to a 'Help Wanted' Sign. He looked over at the sign a bit.**

**"Ah you came here for work huh? Whats your name sunny" He said crossing his arms. I still have never talked at all, I did not want to. I simply reached in the pocket of my Brown Coat and pulled out a Small memo book, flipping it open, taking out my Pen, Writing in it.**

**'Matt'**

**It read. He looked at it, "Matt, can you talk?"**

**I shock my head, 'no'**

**"That's alright, come with me, you can get started right away" He told me. I listened following him where he had wanted me to go. "Say Matt do you have a place of your own?" he asked me looking back. I shock my head no again. "Alright, then you can stay with me for a bit tell you have a place of your own... that is if you are a good worker or not" he smiled.**

**He soon lead me to the inside of the small building that was connected to the small work garage. There was a Bed, his bed, A small kitchen, and a Small room with a couch and a TV, "Are you fine with sleeping on this here couch boy?" The man asked me. At the time I really did not care, and was fine with it, So I nodded. This Male did not have to do this for me, but it was kind enough of him to do so.**

**He told me just to put my bags near the couch, and soon led me out to the shop,"Your going to get Dirty sunny, and we got bothering to take stuff out of white clothing, so id advise you to take your white stripped shirt off" he said with a chuckle.**

**I really did not want to, But I did not care, It was my only good shirt I had left, so I took it off. I did not mind going without a shirt, I had a good body at lest. He lead me out to the cars,**

**"You do no how to work on cars right?" He asked me, I simply shrugged, I never have in my life, but there was a gut feeling in my that made me think I could do it. Thou the man looked at me puzzled a bit, "What school did you go to?" He asked me, I had the Memo book in my back pocket with the Pencil as I pulled it out writing something down under where i wrote me name.**

**'Wammys'**

**Was all I put. His eyes seemed to widen when he read it, "You mean the Wammys over in England?" he asked. I simply nodded, I did not think it was that big of a deal, but I guess it was to him. "Then scene you came here, it must be second nature to you!" he said giving me the Memo book back, which I stuffed in my back pocket. He walked me over to a car, "Then do you mind Changing the oil and tires on this old car?" he said tapping the hood of a 1969 Dodge Charger, Black in color. Looked at it, falling in love with it instantly. The male seemed to notice it.**

**"Hey, What about, you fix this car up, there is more work that needs to be done then just changing the oil and tires, but if you can fix it up, you can have her" He said with a toothless smile. I Looked at him surprised that he said that.**

**-**

**He let me work all day on this car, I had no clue how I new how to work on these cars, I was never told when you take off and put on the bolts on the tires to go in a X pattern, Nor to disconnect the certain wires on working on parts of the engine. It just all seemed to come natural to me.**

**-**

**It was near Night before I got the car up and running perfectly. Vince, which was the old Mans name, walked up to me, putting a hand on my Shoulder, "Well looks like you did a good job on this Matt, this old girl is up and running now" He said with a chuckle.I looked back at him with a smile. then back at the slight increment. "Lets go clean up and take this old girl out for a spin" He said, Turing around and walking back to the Small Little house, motioning for Me to follow him. I did. and we gotten cleaned up.**

**-**

**We soon walked back out to the car, I figured he was going to drive, but no, He told me to he nuts? I never even had a drivers license or anything. I never driven a car in my whole 17 years of my life! But he did not seem to car about that factor, not even bothering to read what I wrote down, of telling him the information. He simply told me to just get it and drive.**

**So I did. I did not think I would know how to drive a Manuel, but for some reason I did. It just came to me, I new where all the gears where, when to shift, and how to shift.**

**It was not long before we were out on the road, I had no clue how to drive the right way, I only new my way. Which Vince did not seem to care about that. He was fine with me not doing the speed limit, not stopping when I was supposed to, and Not signaling.**

**No one seemed to stop us from doing this so I guess it was okay. We soon drove back to his place, and parking in the garage. I had a bit of a grin on my face, so did the other.**

**-**

**We soon got out, closing the shop down for the night and heading in. With something to do, all day, I had not had the urge to smoke, but when we had sat down for Dinner,t he urges had came, and Vince seemed to scene something was bugging me.**

**"Whats wrong Matty boy?" He asked me. "Is there something you want?" I Looked up at him and nodded low, "Well what is it? write it down, and i can try to get it for you" I hesitated a bit as I pulled out my Memo book, flipping to a spot where I could write as I started.**

**'I would Like a Cigarette, you don't have to get them for me, I have my own, I'm wondering if you would mind if i could have one,"**

**He read the my elegant hand writing and smiled. "Alright, I don't mind if you have a cigarette, but don't you think your two young sonny?" he chuckled,**

**I shock my head, writing,**

**"I've been smoking for years already'**

**He smiled still, "Very well, feel free to have a Smoke when ever you want" He smiled, I smiled back as I got up, waking over to my bag. I dug around a bit, finding my own pack of Cigarettes. I took one out, as well as grabbing my lighter as I stepped outside.I lit up the beloved Tobacco, taking a good long drag off it.**

**-**

**A few minutes had pasted before the old man came walking out, "I thought you ran off on me boy" he laughed, "You don't need to smoke outside, your more then welcome to smoke inside, I do it all the time" he chuckled low. I glanced over at him, thou I said nothing, it felt a little odd, he had to be in his early 80's, and I was not even 20 yet, and I was so much taller then he was.**

**He made me go inside, saying that he did not want me to catch a cold. I had already finished the Cigarette by then. He soon left me in the living room a bit, returning with a arm full of Blankets, "Here this should keep you warm tonight" he said with a smile plopping them down on the couch.I smiled and nodded in thanks, as Vince soon left the room. I walked over to the Couch, There was two blankest, a Solid black one, kind of think, and a somewhat thinner light green one. The color did not matter to me as I fixed up the couch, sitting down on it as I untied my boots.**

**I wondered why this man was being so nice, was it everyone in the world this nice? But why did Mello be such a jerk to me at the Wammys. Oh well, I was grateful for having this man help me out in this part of my life.**

**I set my boots down next to the cough by my bag nicely. I slid my top off as well as my pants, grabbing out a loosely fitting Black and White tank top, siding it on, staying in my Boxers, as I crawled under the sheets. they were nice and warm, and Smelled like the exhaust of a sent was nice to me for some reason, I don't know why,**

**I had fallen asleep rather fast. I was truly tired and slept the whole night threw.**

**-**


End file.
